marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Escape from the Ivanov Oil Platform
The Escape from the Ivanov Oil Platform was an escape attempt orchestrated by S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson and his colleagues after escaping from the Framework. Background agents locked in the Framework]] In an attempt to reclaim and keep the infamous book known as the Darkhold, Holden Radcliffe and Aida kidnapped some of the most prominent members of S.H.I.E.L.D. and locked them into the Framework. Inside the world of the Framework, HYDRA reigned over the world and the lives of all the S.H.I.E.L.D. members had been changed following the removal of their greatest regrets. Their physical bodies were kept at the Ivanov Oil Platform, the base of operations of the Watchdogs led by Anton Ivanov, who had allied with Aida.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.16: What If... However, Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons escaped kidnapping and resolved to save their friends. After plugging themselves to the Framework, and despite losing Jeffrey Mace, they managed to make Phil Coulson, Melinda May and Leo Fitz leave the alternate reality. Unfortunately, Alphonso Mackenzie decided to remain in the Framework and was temporarily left behind. Coulson, May and Fitz woke up at the Ivanov Oil Platform while Johnson and Simmons emerged on the Zephyr One, which flew to the Platform.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.20: Farewell, Cruel World! Escape Abduction of Leo Fitz After leaving the Framework, Leo Fitz was heavily distressed by his behavior inside an alternate reality, especially since it had caused the deaths of Jeffrey Mace and Agnes Kitsworth. Phil Coulson tried to comfort him, but was interrupted when Aida appeared with a human body acquired through the Project Looking Glass. Aida approached Fitz and he was too shocked to react. As he got between Aida and Melinda May, the latter could not shoot Aida. Feeling the threat, Aida used her newly acquired Inhhuman powers to teleport away with Fitz, leaving Coulson and May in the Ivanov Oil Platform.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.21: The Return Air Battle prepares the Zephyr One for battle]] Meanwhile, Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons had woken up aboard the Zephyr One, who was being attacked by a Watchdogs aircraft. Since the Framework equipment did not need to be powered anymore, the plane's weapons could be used. However, the attacks had already damaged the plane, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had to repair the avionics before being able to fight back while Davis did his best to withstand the assault. Eventually, the systems were fixed and Piper handled the guns to take down the hostile aircraft. The Zephyr One was then flown towards the Ivanov Oil Platform. Destruction of the Platform destroys a copy of the Superior]] Remaining at the Ivanov Oil Platform, Phil Coulson and Melinda May had to deal with the multiples Life-Model Decoys of the Superior. Coulson managed to take one down with his Energy Shield before sealing the door of the Framework equipment room, keeping other LMDs from entering and endangering their lives, especially Alphonso Mackenzie's, who was still trapped in the Framework and could not be woken up from the real world. Coulson and May searched the room to gather some helpful material, including an emergency dose of adrenaline. The Superior eventually managed to break through the gate. Coulson destroyed another LMD by electrocuting it and May, boosted with the adrenaline dosed, fiercely beat another. However, this left her heavily weakened, forcing Coulson to carry her to safety. Unfortunately, the Watchdogs fled the Platform with their submarine and launched a torpedo on the base to destroy it, thus threatening the lives of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, especially Mackenzie. Even Aida, who returned after Leo Fitz talked her to reason and persuaded her to save his friends, was not able to convince the Superior to change his plans. Coulson and May finally made it to the surface, where they were greeted by Daisy Johnson and Yo-Yo Rodriguez, who had come with the Zephyr One. May was taken to safety on the plane, but before Coulson and Rodriguez could go back to save Mackenzie, the Platform exploded. Fortunately, Aida and Fitz had returned to the Platform and teleported Mackenzie and his Framework equipment to the Zephyr One. With everyone being safe, Jemma Simmons rendered Fitz and Aida unconscious by precaution and the Zephyr One left the base. Aftermath Following the escape, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team was finally fully reunited. However, those who had been forced inside the Framework had troubles dealing with the memories of two lives and discovering what had happened during their absence, especially the Siege of the Playground. Aida was locked inside a Containment Module as it was the only place where her teleporting ability would be rendered inefficient. However, this would prove to be insufficient when Aida would eventually rebel against S.H.I.E.L.D. one more time. References Category:Events